Of Today and Tomorrow
by Sageeee
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia, an aspiring artist meets Natsu Dragneel, one of the most popular guys in school in an accident. Natsu falls in love with her art. And he also might've fallen in love with the one who makes it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared out the window in a daze. Day dreaming and fantasizing about whatever she could think of. She turned away and looked down at her desk. A sketching she did earlier sat there unfinished.

"Psst!"

She turned her head to the left and seen her best friend Levy smiling and waving. She smiled back. Soon the bell rang for break and everyone got up to leave. "Hey lu did you wanna get lunch together?" Levy asked. Lucy stood up and gathered her textbooks and her art supplies. "I would.. But I'm on a budget." She laughed nervously. Levy dug into her pocket and flashed her wallet in her face. "I can pay." She smirked as she flashed it.

"Okay." Lucy said without hesitation. She was starving since she missed breakfast. "I'm guessing you're broke again." Levy looked at Lucy concerned. "Well sort of. Rent went up a bit so I have to pay a bit extra." she smiled nervously. "Doesn't your job pay you enough?" Levy asked her before Lucy nodded. "It does the job." She sighed. "Plus it's only a part time job remember?" Levy nodded this time.

Truth was Lucy didn't have any groceries. At least she gets paid today and she can get some next week or tomorrow.

"Lu you can't always skip lunch. It's unhealthy you realise that?" Levy sighed as she looked at her concerned. "Nah it's fine. Besides it gives me time to sketch more often and study." She smiled as Lucy clenched her hands.

They walked into the cafeteria which was filled with a crowd of kids. Like in the movies the tables were each a different category, jocks, nerds, popular girls, hipsters,etc. Lucy and Levy always just sat together away from everyone. An occasional friend would join some other times.

Lucy put her stuff down at their table and they headed up to the lunch line. "I feel so exhausted." Levy yawned as she slouched where she stood.

"Up reading again?"

"Yeah.."

Lucy giggled as they got their food and paid up front. Once they sat down their eyes headed towards the 'cool kids' table. They gazed at the popular jocks laughing and acting stupid. They both sighed in unison.

"What do you think they do all day?" Lucy asked. "Probably play sports and laugh at their own farts." Levy snickered. "They look so weird. No offense of course but like...Look at that one." Levy pointed at greed. An upper class man who was in his senior year "Like his hair is naturally green. How the hell does that happen?" she whispered so they wouldn't hear.

They stopped pointing once Levy's boyfriend came over. He was also one of the "Jocks" they were talking about.

What's weird is that he has a lot of piercings. Just from looking at him you wouldn't think he was one of the most popular of the school. Plus he was so intimidating just looking at him. It made Lucy laugh since Levy was so cute and Gajeel was… Gajeel.

"Hey shrimp." He leaned in for a kiss. Levy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and sat down beside her. "So what's up with you guys?" he stared at the two of them. "Looking at the jocks." Levy answered him. He glared at her unamused. She smacked his arm once she finally got what he was thinking. "Not in that way!" She exclaimed. "We were just talking about their hair colours. Like look at them." Levy looked at them again. He glanced at the group and went back to her.

"And?"

"It's just.. Usually other schools have the same looking jocks. Those big jackets and up hair duo's held back with gel. I just find it funny that their hair isn't dyed either. It's natural."

"Well our school isn't exactly normal."

Lucy laughed at what he said. It was true. Levy just smiled and giggled a bit. Gajeel turned and stared at the group again. He snickered and covered his mouth. "Oh for fuck's sake Levy you're right." Levy bursted out with laughter. Catching everyone's attention even the group of kids they were making fun of.

Natsu Dragneel, one of the jocks of the school started to stare at them. Gajeel gave a half smirk and waved him off. He looked directly at Lucy next. She jumped and looked down. Nervous they might've heard them. He scoffed and went back to laughing and talking about after school parties with the rest of the bunch. Lucy just shook her head and went back to talking with levy. Trying to shake the weird feeling off.

* * *

Natsu panted tiredly. He sat down on the bench and downed his Powerade. He felt the beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his head and shoulders. "20 to 25, I win" Gajeel smiled proud and sat beside him and drank a bottle of water. Natsu just sat there quietly breathing heavily. Usually he'd have something stupid to say. Gajeel looked at him.

"You okay dude?" He asked as he wiped his face with a towel. "Who was that girl you and Levy were sitting with?" He asked and took another swig of his drink. "At lunch?" Natsu nodded his head and panted heavily again. "Levy's best friend." was all he said, knowing it'd bother him. He laughed a bit and leaned back. "Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu nodded again and breathed out.

"Why are you asking?" he looked at Natsu. He shrugged as he stuffed his towel in his bag carelessly. "I don't know. I just haven't seen her face before." Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please don't use this girl. If you do I'll beat the shit out of you." Natsu laughed and wiped his forehead. "No no course not." He looked at Gajeel. Gajeel just nudged him a bit. They both laughed. Once they stopped laughing Gajeel started to get serious.

"But seriously dude. Don't. She's a good friend to me and Levy. I don't want her becoming one of your play toys."

"When have I had play toys?!" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were joking around!"

"Don't even get me started first there was Lisanna-" Natsu punched him in the arm. "You're just making that up! Lisanna wasn't ever a play toy. She was my girlfriend at some point." Gajeel laughed as he winced in pain. "I know I know I'm just joking."

Natsu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He still couldn't help but think about that blonde girl. He never seen before, was she new? No. She looked too.. Comfortable. He never paid attention to other people besides the people he hangs out with. Maybe that's why it was stuck on his mind.

Either way he still wanted to know more about her.

* * *

Lucy stumbled to her kitchen hungry. She opened her refrigerator door, it was empty. Beside a half jug of milk, juice, fruit, and a stick of butter there was nothing. She looked in her cupboards next and only cans of soup and noodles were there. She decided to have a can of soup but it was almost time for her shift. Sighing she grabbed her uniform before putting it on.

Maybe she could eat at the restaurant. After all the owner was a pretty nice guy. Easy going and such. She smiled at the thought of having food. It'd only be for today since she gets paid today and get stuff tomorrow.

She sighed as she put on her jacket and boots and headed out the door. Oh how she wished she was 18. Once she got to the restaurant she immediately started to take orders. After working till 8 her shift ended.

"Here you go Lucy, for all the extra hours you put in and the hard work." The chef smiled and handed her a plate of spaghetti. "Really? Thank you!" she smiled at the chef as he headed back into the kitchen. It was almost 9:00. She should eat fast and get home soon. Oh god her feet were aching badly, they were swollen from being on them for too long. She savoured the plate of food as she devoured it quickly.

She pulled out her sketchbook and started finishing her drawing from earlier today. Trying to add the finishing touches before going home.

Natsu yawned as he walked back from Gray's house. He should've left earlier before it got dark. But video games. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. He looked into the window of a restaurant he was passing by. Wondering if he should get a plate of fries before he got home. It was closed. He sighed.

He kept on walking. Staring into the window still. There he seen that girl again. The girl from the cafeteria. She was drawing something he couldn't make out. But it looked really good from his point of view. She stopped and smiled at it. Proud of it. Lucy grabbed the pad and stuffed it in her bag quickly and headed into the back to leave.

He couldn't help but snicker at her clothes. She wore a black uniform with a white apron. What made him laugh was the fact she had stains all over the apron. He smiled a bit and put his headphones on. Scrolling down the playlist he picked a song and walked away. Still laughing at the thought of the girl in the uniform.

"Ahh I wish I could live with you lucy" Levy stretched her arms out and leaned back in her chair the next morning at school. "You probably could you know" Lucy said as she studied. Levy shoved a mouthful of food in her mouth. "Yeah we should lu!" she said mouthful of food. Some of the pieces of the food she chewed fell out of her mouth. Disgusted she wiped her mouth. Lucy just sat there and laughed. Levy smiled, but soon frowned and slouched sad. "Never mind" she swallowed. "I forgot me and gajeel were planning to move in together after graduating. If I move in with you I might not be able to leave."

Lucy laughed and took a bite of her lunch. "I wanna live in a dorm anyway once I'm in college. I'm sort of sick of living in an empty apartment." Levy laughed as well. "Oh! Hey Gajeel" Levy greeted Gajeel as he sat down beside Levy. Digging in his sweater pocket he brought out a small piece of iron. Only about an inch wide.

Gajeel can eat iron. Like real steel iron. He actually made it into the Guinness world records for having the strongest jaw and being able to digest iron. Doctors keep warning him about him eating it. But of course he'd knock it off as nothing. Guess you could say he has an iron gut. It freaked lucy out. But amazed her at the same time.

Again. This school was _very_ weird.

"Gajeel what did I tell you about eating iron?!" Levy looked at him mad. He shrugged and continued eating. There was a silence in the air between the three. Lucy and levy stared at gajeel, watching him chew it like it's nothing. He slowly stopped chewing feeling their eyes on him. "W-what?" he stuttered feeling nervous from the stares.

"What does iron taste like?" Lucy asked him. "Yeah" Levy kept staring at him. He suddenly became nervous and blushed. "Uh.. I guess you could say like.. it has it's own unique taste.. Yeah." he put his arms behind his head.

"Is it good?"

"Does it actually fill you up?"

"I wish I could try it. Do you think you could help me try and train my jaw?"

"Just shut up the two of you!" He yelled. Everyone turned their heads and looked at the three. He faked a cough and leaned back trying to hide his face. Everyone just ignored him and went back to whatever they were doing. Lucy and levy snickered together. Trying not to laugh. His face flushed. "Whatever." he closed his eyes and leaned back. "Awe!" levy squeezed his side rubbing her face on him.

Natsu strolled over. His eyes looking at the two. Almost looking as if he was disgusted. Levy smiled at him and sat up. "Sup natsu?" Levy grinned brightly as she greeted the pink haired guy. "Oi, gajeel. Let's head to the gym. The guys are wanting to practice and they won't start without you." He told him

Natsu looked at Lucy. Recognising her from last night. Their eyes met. His eyes were like an emerald green. They made her feel nervous, anxious almost.. He looked away and scoffed at Lucy for staring at him. Lucy looked down at the table.

"Later" Gajeel said to Levy and gave her a peck on the lips before he left.

Lucy breathed out. Like she held it in. She couldn't help but feel nervous or anxious around guys like Natsu. Gajeel was okay. She knew him since grade school with levy.

I guess it was just how Lucy was.

She sighed and ate a huge bite of her lunch.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia will you please take this to the office? I would get one of the boys but most of them are still doing their tests." One of the teachers asked her before she headed out the door to the bathroom. "Sure" she said and gave a kind smile. He handed her two huge boxes which were heavy. She grabbed them as she tried balancing them and walked down the hallway.

"Oh god." she said to herself. She couldn't see where she was going and she could barely balance the two boxes. She sighed and kept walking. Scared the boxes might tip over and fall creating a huge mess. Thank god everyone was in class.

Natsu walked down the hallway. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. His test from history earlier this week. The mark was so low he was lucky he had even passed. His marks were starting to get lower.

He sighed disappointed in himself. He put the paper down and looked up. His heart stopped as he seen two huge boxes heading towards him. But it was too late to move or warn the person. The two collided and everything went in an almost slow motion.

And that was when it all set in motion.

* * *

 **Hello again! Oh god I made a new story when I should finish up the other ones I have. I know you guys probably want more "love me till the end" and you will. I just need to finish the last bits of the new chapter. And if there are any spelling mistakes, sorry. I'm writing at like 1 am right now XD**

 **In the meantime this should hold you guys off.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's back slammed against the floor. His head did so as well. He seen stars and pain shot through his back like electricity. "Ow" he said quietly and groaned in pain. Something heavy fell on his chest. It mad the pain even worse. He heard another groan. But not from himself. _"Watch where you're going idiot!"_ he spat angrily at whoever it was that made him fall.

"I-I'm sorry! Did you hit your head?"

He looked up and seen the person get off of him. It was that lucy girl. Staring at him with her brown orbs. He sat up quickly in shock of who it was. "Does it hurt?" she asked and got close to him looking at his head. He pushed her off and winced in pain as pain shot through his whole back. "I'm fine" he grabbed the side of his head and got up. She looked down and started grabbing the papers around them and started putting them back into the box.

He watched her as she put them in. He stared. Feeling as if he should help her. Finally giving in he sighed. "Here" he got down on his knees and started grabbing papers as well. She looked at him surprised. He stopped and looked at her. "What?" he said as she blushed embarrassed. "You don't have to help me" she told him. He ignored her and kept grabbing the few that were left. He handed them to her to grab. She put the rest in the box.

After getting up she grabbed the boxes and started carrying them. "Thanks for helping" She turned around and smiled before she walked away. He sighed again and got up running after her. "Lemme see" he said as he walked beside her. "What?" she asked trying to look at him. But the boxes were in the way. He grabbed the top box and started carrying it. The weight of the box surprising him. He figured he should help carry them than risk someone else or her self getting hurt.

"Look it's fine. I'm not someone frail. I can carry these boxes" she insisted. "Where are these going anyway?" he asked walking away. Completely ignoring what she said. "Hey! I said I could-" he stopped and glared at her. She stopped in her tracks. "Look. If you carry these you'll hurt someone again." he warned her and gave off another cold stare. Lucy looked down. He just scowled. Annoyed, and kept walking.

"I'm natsu by the way" he said as he shifted his arms, trying to hold the box. "I know, you're the jock of the school" she said. He looked at her. He was surprised that she knew him. But she wasn't wrong either; about him being the jock of the school. "And you're?" He asked her. She turned towards him and gave him a warm smile. "I'm lucy".

His heart almost skipped a beat from that smile. He looked away from her. "These are going to the office by the way." Lucy breathed in. She still felt nervous around this guy. She felt bad she bumped into him. He hurt his head even. She should've looked. Her face heated up in embarrassment remembering she fell onto his chest earlier. Which hurt _a lot_. It was like falling onto the floor. It wasn't even a soft landing.

"We're heading to the nurses office after that as well" she told him. "Why? Do we have to deliver one of these boxes as well?" he asked. She shook her head. "Your injuries" he groaned and threw his head back. "I'm fine! I just fell that's all" she scoffed and stopped walking. He stopped in his tracks as well "Look you're going. You hit your head and your back"

"Exactly. And it was nothing. I play hockey for fun a little stumble won't do me any harm" he walked away from her. She sighed and kept walking. "And let me remind you it was _your_ fault I hit my head." She felt a sharp pain. A pang of guilt washed over her face. Natsu looked down and kept walking. Both trying to avoid the silence between them.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow!" levy waved as she walked away. Lucy waved back and smiled. She yawned tiredly. She grabbed her phone from her pocket to check the time. "Time for work" she said as she thrusted her phone into her pocket. She grabbed her bike and rode off down the street heading back to her place.

"Hey natsu" lissana smiled at him. Lissana was an ex girlfriend of his. The two try not to dwell on the subject. Natsu watched as lucy got on her bike and rode down the street and out of sight. He sighed and put his head down. "Natsu are you coming over later?" gray asked and stood next to him. He moved away from the two. "Probably." he said before lissana grabbed his arm and pressed her self on him. Instantly he felt annoyed. Grabbing his arm away from her reach.

"Natsu I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do some karaoke on the weekend. Or maybe sneak into a bar?" she winked at him. "I don't drink." he started to walk away. "I'm heading home" he waved to gray before he walked away.

"Geez" he sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Lissana's always been like that. Clingy and wanting attention. It was actually one of the reasons they broke up. Natsu couldn't stand being suffocated everyday and getting the blame for every fight they had. Lissana's even lucky natsu still talks to her, neverless hang out.

Lucy went home and got ready for work. She had a part time job at this family restaurant as a waitress and cashier. She knew the owner well. And even some of her friends work there. It pays the bills. Just barely though. But at least she had a job. When she was finally ready she got on her bike again and sped down the hill. Passing by natsu who had his headphones on.

Lucy sped down the hill in a fast speed. Natsu felt a breeze go by him. As he looked he spotted lucy her on the bike. Her uniform blowing in the breeze. He took one headphone out of his ear and watched as she stopped behind a building and locking her bike before heading inside. He shrugged and popped the other headphone back into his ear.

"Hey lucy" mirajane flashed her a smile before she walked away with a tray of drinks. "Alright" lucy said as she took off her sweater and blew a hair away from her face. She grabbed a note pad and pen and walked up to her first table. "Let's just get this over with." she said to her self before reaching the table.

"Hi may I take your order?"

* * *

Lucy yawned and dusted her self off and plopped down on a stool. "Long day today wasn't it?" mirajane sat next to her and rested her head on her arms. "Yeah." she closed her eyes and put her head down. "My feet hurt" lucy complained. "Mine too" mirajane slouched over. "Cheer up" the chef said and handed the two orange cream soda's. "No no it's okay" lucy refused as she sat up straight.

He raised his eyebrows and nudged it even closer. She looked at mira who was already chugging hers down. "Thanks" she smiled and started downing hers. "You guys can take the day off tomorrow. You guys have been working hard this past month" the guy handed them their tips from tonight. "I have to work hard. SInce lissana keeps on shopping." mira slammed her drink down.

"What about elfman?" lucy asked her. "He got fired. He's looking for a job still. But since lissana is so lazy and doesn't wanna get off her butt I have to work my butt off and-" she stopped her self. She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind about that" mira laughed nervously. "Oh that's right lucy, you live alone as well".

Lucy nodded in response. "Yeah.. But it's fine. It'll help me later in life. You know?" she smiled it off.

"Alright I'm heading home. I still have history homework" Lucy got up and walked to the back. Mira followed behind her as they both put on their sweaters, lucy grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at school" lucy waved to mirajane as she stepped outside. The door slammed behind her as she walked to her bike to unlock it. The cold bit at her skin. "It's so cold" she said to her self.

"Oi"

Lucy jumped and screamed scared. Scared as well he jumped and scrambled towards lucy. He grabbed her shoulders "Look calm down it's me!" he exclaimed. She calmed down and took a deep breath. She hit him in the arm. "You scared me!" he crossed his arms. "Nice outfit" he looked at her from head to toe. "Laugh all you want." she said as she walked away with her bike.

"Hey come on" natsu walked behind her. She stopped and looked at him. "Can I walk you home?" he asked her. She looked at her bike. He nodded and kicked at the ground. "Wait, how did you know I worked here?" lucy asked him. "I was coming back from gray's place, seen you the other night sitting at the window"

"Creepy.."

"Hey!"

She snickered and covered her mouth. "If you wanted to I guess, my place isn't far from here. Biking just gets me here faster" natsu walked beside her. "Is it okay with your dad to be around boys?" natsu joked. Lucy just looked down "I wouldn't know" she kept walking. "Shit" natsu thought.

"Don't worry. It's.. not bad" lucy smiled at him again. He put his hands in his pocket so they wouldn't get cold. "Look I'm sorry for snapping back earlier today." lucy waved her hand. "No. You were right. It was my fault. I should've watched were I was going" he looked down at his feet feeling guilty now.

A silence built around them. Lucy felt that nervousness again. Natsu on the other hand felt nervous as well. He should've thought this through. At least he could start up a conversation topic.

"So you're an artist?"

He asked her and her face lit up. "Sort of." she blushed and scratched her face. "I love sketching and painting mostly." she smiled and continued walking. "What do you mean by sort of?" he asked her. "Well.. I guess I don't consider my self an artist. It's mostly just a hobby" he held his hand out. She stared at him. "What?" she asked him confused.

"Your sketchbook" he kept his hand out. She looked into her bag for it. Grabbing it she barely got it out before he snatched it from her hands. "H-hey!" he started flipping through the pages. His jaw dropped at the sight of them.

Pictures of the ocean, people, scenery, and flowers filled most pages. They all looked realistic. He kept flipping through them. Even more pictures appeared. "And you don't call yourself an artist" he scoffed. "I told you it's just a hobby" she grabbed it from him. Her heart racing. He felt dissapointed as she took it away from him.

"You're really good you know that?" he looked down at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I hate the way I shade. And how I make hands" he scoffed again. "You shouldn't think that low of your art, or your self" he told her. The compliment made her ears go hot. She wasn't used to different people commenting on her art. It made her worry even more since it was Natsu Dragneel for crying out loud.

They stopped at her front of her door once they reached her place. "Well this is my stop" she looked into her bag for her keys. "Do you and your mom live here?" he asked her. "Nope just me" she stuck the key into the door. "Where are your parents?" he asked her. She stopped and went silent. "It's a long story" she said as she opened the door. "Sorry" he apologised.

"It's fine" she sighed and walked inside. After putting the bike inside she stood in the door way. "Thanks for walking me home" she smiled. "No problem" she took the key out of the door. "I'll see you at school" he started walking away. She waved at him. Before she shut the door he waved back and smiled even.

Natsu smiled and dug into his pocket for his phone. He put his head phones on and scrolled on his phone for a song. Picking a playlist he walked away. The memory of her drawings still on his mind.

* * *

 **Sorry if my writing is bad, i've been getting reviews about that. It's just I had writers block and I'm just trying to get back to writing again.**

 **Anyways please review and enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu laid in bed later that night. Thinking. He sighed and turned over onto his back. He let his mind run.

 _"Exactly. And it was nothing. I play hockey for fun a little stumble won't do me any harm" he walked away from her. She sighed and kept walking. "And let me remind you it was your fault I hit my head." she looked down._

He felt bad for saying something so harsh. Oh well. She was the one who said she wasn't frail. She didn't have to worry over a little bump on the head. It's not like he was a kid who'd cry. It made him feel a bit better that he apologised for his behavior.

He started to think about her. How did he not know her? I mean, he should've noticed her by now. They were in their second year of high school.

But her art was amazing. He couldn't believe she actually drew like that. Unlike most of his friends who couldn't draw for shit. Him included. Most of them did sports.

He put his arm on his forehead. It felt cool on his skin. He closed his eyes. She confused him some how.

She was a mystery.

He turned back onto his side and covered up in his comforter. He scratched his arm before falling asleep. The picture of her stuck in his mind.

* * *

"Morning!" levy chirped to lucy. Lucy groaned at her annoyed. "What's up with you?" she asked her. "Everything." Lucy walked up to her locker and opened her locker. Stuffing everything inside she grabbed her textbooks and papers for her first class. "Oh come on luce it shouldn't be that bad" levy giggled nervously and waved her hand.

"I didn't get to sleep yet" she yawned. "I've been so busy with things. It's not even funny" levy stopped laughing and frowned. Lucy walked away from the locker. Levy trailing behind her. "You need to calm down lu" she put a hand on her arm in concern. Lucy looked down as she walked. "Lu you always do this" lucy scoffed and looked at her. "What?" she asked her. Levy looked at her.

"You always over work your self and get stressed" Lucy just raised an eyebrow and kept walking. "I don't over work my self-"

"Yeah you do! Look at your self. You haven't even gotten a wink of sleep yet. Exams aren't until next week. Even I'm not worrying about it" levy looked up at her friend. The bags under her eyes made her look scary. What was worse was that her hair was a mess. "I'm sorry levy, but living alone isn't as fun as it seems. It isn't all about the solitude or decorating your apartment. It's just bills bills bills and cleaning. And I have to worry about getting into college as well."

"I know and I'm sorry but I really am worried about you lu" Lucy just smiled at her kindly. "It's fine. It's my fault anyway… Anyways I'll see you after class" levy let go and watched lucy walk into her classroom. She waved before sitting down in her seat.

Levy just sighed and turned on her heel before heading to her own class.

* * *

"A field trip to the art gallery?" lucy looked at the flyer outside of the class room. She felt her inner self screaming with excitement and joy. The art gallery they have is new. It was built 2 years ago. And she dreamed of going ever since. The only thing stopping her was the fee to get in. She didn't really bother after hearing the price. But they say it's worth it.

"Oh my gosh" levy said in an unenthusiastic voice later at lunch. "That sounds amazing" lucy nodded furiously and squealed. "I can't wait! I'm bringing my camera. I need some pictures to keep as memories" levy sipped on her soda. "I wouldn't mind going either. I enjoy art, I just suck at it" lucy laughed. "Oh come on. You're good at art, just in the form of writing" Levy faked laughed.

"I wouldn't mind going either." gajeel said through a mouth full of food. "I heard they have some cool exhibits there" levy cringed at the sight of the food inside of his mouth. Taking the hint he swallowed. "I knew you would be excited bunny" he grinned. "Well pfft yeah" lucy giggled. "I always wanted to go there."

"Better take a camera" he said.

"Already written it down"

The bell on the door started ringing. Catching their attention. Natsu walked in with his headphones in. He wore the schools hoodie. "Natsu!" levy waved her arms out to catch his attention. He took his headphones out and put them around his neck before heading towards them. "Remember my cousin natsu lucy?" gajeel asked her. "Yeah. I know him." he sat down next to her in the booth.

"Did you get home safe?" he asked her. "Of course." she smiled at him. Levy and gajeel looked at each other. "What the fuck" gajeel said loudly. Lucy looked at him. Levy smacked his arm. She smiled nervously. "So what's up natsu?" levy asked natsu. Natsu shrugged "Nothing. Just tired from this mornings practice. Gajeel invited me over here"

"Did you want anything to drink or eat? I can ask mira or someone to whip up something for you" lucy tried getting up. He put a hand in front of her. "It's alright" he smiled.

"Okay seriously what the fuck is going on" gajeel crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Did you guys fuck or something or what?" he asked with a straight face. Lucy felt her face flush with red and her heart started to race. Natsu just scoffed normally. "I just walked her home yesterday after she was done work." gajeel nodded. "Y-yeah" lucy sighed and put a hand on her head trying to calm down.

"Gajeel no need to act so blunt!" levy scolded him. He shrugged and put his arms behind his head. He leaned back against the seat. "It's just a simple question" lucy laughed nervously and looked at levy. "It's alright gajeel" lucy told him. "Wait how do you know where she works?"

"He stalked me" natsu glared at lucy who was trying not to laugh. "I didn't!" natsu felt his ears go warm. "I seen her here one night so I figured why not" Natsu felt his face going red from embarrassment. Gajeel started laughing his head off. "First I seen dumb ass over here blush" he laughed even harder. "Yeah yeah" natsu sighed and leaned back.

"Wait when is that field trip?" levy asked her. "Uh I think it's in.. about 2 weeks? maybe 3? I dunno I'll probably go check tomorrow or something" lucy sipped on her soda. "Whoa heartfilia you still go on field trips?" natsu and gajeel snickered. She gave an enthusiastic look towards them. "Haha." she said half heatedly. "Yeah, I do. Go ahead and call me a little kid but just don't be a kill joy about it"

"Don't worry lu it'll be fun! You'll love it." levy cheered her. Lucy smiled "Thanks levy". "Wait is it that art gallery trip?" natsu asked. They all nodded in reply. "Eh. I don't know if I wanna go though" lucy just nodded and sipped on her drink again. "Are you going lucy?"

"Yep" he smiled and sat up straight. "Oh yeah I forgot you were an inspiring artist." lucy felt her face go red. "That's my lu!" levy cheered and threw her arms in the air. "Can I see your sketchbook again?" natsu asked. Lucy looked at the three of them. Their stares made her gut turn. She was very personal and private about her drawings.

"Uh I forgot it at home" she lied. "Oh really? Usually you have it." levy looked at her as she sipped on her soda. "Yeah.." lucy smiled.

Lucy couldn't wait for the field trip. It filled her with excitement each time she thought about it. Just thinking about all the art she'll see it got her heart racing.

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk scrolling on her laptop. On YouTube searching up for whatever she thought was amusing.

 _"You always over work your self and get stressed"_

Lucy sighed. Levy was right. But still it's not like she can't take a break. She has no family whatsoever either. Plus her rent went up and that doesn't even include her utility bill.

Lucy shook her head from the thoughts. Yawning she checked the time. It was starting to get late now. Shutting off the laptop and getting up she plopped onto her bed. She was wasted. Barely shutting off her lamp she turned over on her side and covered up in her comforter. Closing her eyes she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **New chapter! lol this was supposed to be up last night, but some issues got in the way and I couldn't finish. But here it is anyway.**

 **I wanted to add the art gallery thing since I just went to one recently. It was really awesome since I love to sketch and whatever and they had this greek mythology exhibit. (I obssess over greek mythology too much).**

 **Wish me luck as well, I joined this modeling thing my town is holding. I dunno about this.**

 **Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey"

Lucy jumped and looked up at natsu. He was staring at her. Which scared her. "What?" she asked as she stopped drawing. He frowned and gave a stern look. "Draw me something" her eyes widened. "What?" she asked again. "Draw me something!" he pulled out a chair and sat down next to her desk. Lucy didn't know what to do.

"Ooh lover boy is going for it" gray laughed across the room. Making the others giggled at them. She sighed and looked down. "Natsu I-" he stared down at her pad. Ignoring her. Lucy looked up again at gray and the others. Gray looked at her and smirked. Sending shivers down her spine. She looked away from his stare.

"I don't feel up for it" she told him and continued drawing. "Why?" he looked at her. "You always seem to draw. Why can't you draw for me?" she sighed and slammed her pencil down. "I don't like being under pressure" she shot her eyes at the group of boys who couldn't seem to look away from the two.

Natsu glared at them. "Piss off ice head" he scowled at him and looked away again. "Fine." was all he said before chatting away with the others. "Sorry about that. They're idiots, always sticking their heads in to others business." he rested his head on his arms. "Can you draw me a dragon? I want it to be huge as well, and have a a super long tail"

"I don't want to still"

Natsu looked at her. "What? Why?" he questioned her. She shruggred and tried to ignore him. "I don't want to since you're going to probably ruin it and show it off to everyone. And there isn't anything I hate more than everyone seeing my work" Lucy huffed.

"You're an artist. Isn't it normal for artists to show their work?"

"Well for me, I feel like I'm showing off. Like i'm shoving it in others faces. Plus I pour my heart into each work. I don't want people to see my emotions"

Looking at him he had a small smile. But he gave a weird look towards her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "W-what" she stuttered. "You're weird luce" he laughed. "I'm weird?! And what's with the nickname?!" she shouted at him. Catching the attention of the people around them. Feeling her heart race from the anxiety she hung her head and continued drawing. Making natsu howl with laughter.

"You're so weird"

* * *

Lucy sat with levy and erza. Outside in the court yard at a picnic table. The picnic tables were rarely used. So they usually sat there to escape the big bustling crowds.

"Hey erza. Did you hear about that art gallery thing next week?" levy asked her while sipping on a milkshake from the fast food place near by. "Uh huh. I hope the have some ancient Greek armour and weapons. Oh god that'd be amazing"

Lucy shaded in the last part of her sketch. "Lu?" lucy looked up and smiled. But she was staring at her hands. "Your.. Your hands are all grey" she pointed at them. Lucy looked down at her hands. She laughed and wiped them off. "It's just some pencil. I hate it when it happens though. Cause then it ruins the picture" she sighed. Erza stared at the picture she drew. It made her smile.

"Oh yeah lucy you're probably excited. You're always stuck in your sketch books like levy and her books" lucy nodded. Levy snorted "And you with your erotic nove-" erza slammed her fists down. Her face the same color of her hair. Levy started to laugh. "Look, I only like them since the have good romance stories!"

"Oh yeah. Really great romance" lucy snorted and laughed. Erza shook her head and looked away. Embarrassed.

* * *

Natsu stood with his usual crowd. Gray, loke, gajeel. They all stood at the lockers. "I heard that jenny girl is supposed to be holding a party this weekend" loke said. "Uh huh. Isn't she the one that models?" gajeel asked. "Her and mirajane do."

"Laxus's a lucky bastard. Mirajanes sweet and hot" gray sighed. "Hey what about my juvia?!" gajeel asked. " No offense but she seems to clingy." gray told him. "And?" gajeel was scowling now. "Calm down boys." natsu put his hands out. "Oh hey, hows it going with that lucy girl?" gray smirked.

"Lucy? Oh hell no" gajeel started getting mad at natsu now. "Look! We just talk. As if anything would happen" he sighed. "I told you. I don't want you breaking her heart. " gajeel grabbed his shirt. "Okay okay! Geez. Pipe it down. No need to be getting so aggressive" he let go and stepped back.

"I've known lucy and juvia for awhile now. So I don't want you fuckers hurting them" he spat. "Fine with me" natsu sighed and leaned back. Gray just breathed out and leaned back as well. Loke just stood there and laughed. Running a hand through his hair natsu closed his eyes.

It was true. He didn't want to get together with lucy. In all honesty. Besides. Even if he tried she wouldn't.

He felt depressed thinking about it.

* * *

Natsu grabbed his stuff from his locker. Grabbing his homework and shoving it in his bag before zipping it up and walking away.

Lucy stood down the hallway. She held the sheet of paper in her hands. Her heart raced and her chest tightened. Lucy breathed in. Why was it so hard to hand him a stupid drawing? It made her feel anxious. What happens if he didn't like it? Or he gets mad? Oh god.

Lucy breathed out and started walking. It'll all have to wait.

"Natsu"

He turned around and faced her. "Hey l-" she shoved it at him and held it at his chest until he grabbed it. "You're welcome" she stormed off. Watching her walk away he looked down at the paper.

It was a drawing of a dragon. You could tell she worked hard on it. The paper felt thick in his hands. The shades she did were amazing. Even if she didn't like it her self. He couldn't help but stare at all the small details she did. From the eyes to the background.

 _"Well for me, I feel like I'm showing off. Like i'm shoving it in others faces. Plus I pour my heart into each work. I don't want people to see my emotions"_

Even if it was a small sketch. It warmed his heart for some reason. She took the time and effort to make something for _him._ For sure he'll treasure it.

When he got home later on. He searched the house for scotch tape and hung it on his wall in his room. Her name was even scribbled at the bottom with the date of when she made it. Her name had a heart on the "I" in Heartfilia.

"Still weird this one"

Getting into bed he stared at the drawing. Still trying to take in each little detail she did. The scales looked real almost. It's huge wings filled the page.

Not even noticing it he fell asleep.

* * *

 **I had a cold last week so sorry for the delay (again).**

 **It's the end of spring break for me. My hell begins again. Ugh. It's literally 3 am. I need sleep since I'm gone by 7:30. I swear i'm an insomniac since I barely sleep.**

 **But! Heres the new chapter, don't forget to review and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat at the picnic tables outside again. But this time by herself. Solitude was great for creativity. Plus she needed time away sometimes. It all got so suffocating.

Taking a deep breath she took in the area. The outside of the school wasn't too flashy. Hell. They're lucky they have green grass. Let alone flowers like some of the other schools

"So you're painting this time?"

She looked up. Natsu stood there with his arms behind his head. "Yeah." she answered and looked at her little set up. She bought a small watercolour traveling set a month ago. She figured it was time to try it at school.

"I wanted to use some colour this time. So.. I brought these watercolours." she smiled as he stared at the paints. It all amused him. "Can I watch?" he asked as he sat down in front of her. "Uh.. Sure." she answered.

"I'm not sure if it'll be great or anything." she told him before getting started. He shook his head in disagreement. "Your art is amazing." he told her, when she looked at him a smiled played on his lips.

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Really?" she smiled "thanks.." she clasped her hands together. "And thanks for the dragon." he thanked and grinned at her making her chest tighten. "It's amazing. How could you draw like that?" he asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Self taught mostly. My mom used to paint. I.. Probably got my talents from her."

When she was done talking there was a silence between them. She breathed in again before breathing out. When she calmed down completely she started to sketch out what she was going to paint.

Flowers would be nice. Flowers reminded her of her mom. A smile played on her face as it started to come together as she sketched.

Natsu noticed her small smile. He watched as her hands moved. The way she smiled was different from the one she usually gives though. The smile was almost like pure joy. It made his heart go a bit faster.

"You must really enjoy art." he commented. She stopped and looked at him. "Um.. I… I guess." she said as she put a stray hair behind her ear.

Finally she started to mix the colours now. Trying to get the right purples. Dipping her brush in the water then to the paint she started to make brush strokes.

Water colours are tricky. Too much water and it'll bleed or make the color fade. Too much paint and it'll show the hairs on the brush. And also be too bold of a colour which might ruin the picture.

Natsu watched as Lucy carefully made soft strokes. Making sure she didn't go too far. She dipped into the paint again.

Natsu could see why she liked art. It was calming. Soothing. And you created something beautiful with your hands. He wished for her talents.

Lucy felt her hand shaking, she took a deep breath. And continued.

When it was done Natsu wasn't even surprised it was amazing.

It was a scenery. Grass and flowers filled the picture. The flowers you could tell were tulips, and they were a lovely shade of violet. And the sky a baby blue.

She handed it to him. He grabbed it and stared at it even more. Again, like with the dragon picture he took in every little detail. From the inside of the flowers to each little strand of grass.

"Keep it." she said as she cleaned off her brushes. He looked at her surprised. "Seriously?" he asked her. "Yep." she smiled softly. "Thanks." he started to fold it. "Ah!" she snatched it away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she smoothed it out. "If you want it to stay good then you can't fold it! It'll make cracks in the paint!" he stifled a laugh as she frantically tried to smooth it out. "O-Okay" he said as he snorted.

"I'm serious Natsu." she sighed. "I can keep it if you want." she said as she started to pack away her supplies. "No. It's fine." she handed it to him again. She stared intently to make sure he didn't try to fold it.

Natsu put it beside him. He smirked at her. She jumped and looked down again. His smirk was a little too intimidating for Lucy.

He started to laugh at her. "You're so easy to fluster Lucy." she sighed again before putting a hand on her forehead. "Sorry." she apologised. "No need to apologise Luce." he got up and grabbed the paper. "I gotta go." she clasped her hands together again.

"Oh yeah. Luce?"

She looked up at him. "I really do think you should be confident with your art. And your self. People need to see your beauty."

He walked away. Lucy felt her entire face go to a burning hot, so did her ears. And her heart started to race.

She had beauty?

* * *

Lucy sat down at the couch with Levy and Gajeel. She was wedged between them. Lucy felt as if she was getting in the way of them. But Levy of course was spooning her arm. Giving her relief.

Lucy had the same words stuck on her mind all day.

 _"I really do think you should be confident with your art. And your self. People need to see your beauty."_

Her ears still go red at the thought. Oh god.

"Lu you okay?" Levy asked her as her brown eyes looked at her. She smiled "Uh..Yeah" levy raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me." she said as Gajeel paused the movie. "What?" Lucy asked confused as the two stared at her. "C'mon bunny we're your friends." Gajeel looked at her as she shifted around. "Well.. I.. I guess since you guys are my best friends."

She sighed. "Well first of all it's Natsu." she stopped as Gajeel groaned and threw his head back whilst Levy smiled and leaned in.

"Bunny you shouldn't get involved with him. He's a jackass."

"Ooh I knew it was Natsu!"

She groaned too and put her head in her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything" she shook her head. "Just tell us." Gajeel sighed.

 _"I really do think you should be confident with your art. And your self. People need to see your beauty."_

 _"_ I'll just say this... He.. Said I have beauty."

The two just looked at each other before looking at her. Gajeel crossed his arms. "So he called you beautiful?" he asked her before getting a no. "He said I should be more… confident with myself. And my art. For people to see my... beauty?" she squeezed her own hand.

"I agree with him on this one." Levy nodded and smiled. "What?" she asked. "It's true! You never show any one your art yet when I see it, it deserves to be in an art gallery."

Lucy hid her face with her hands. Her neck going red. "I just.. don't get it though." she mumbled behind her hands.

"Don't get what?"

"I just… don't think I have beauty."

"Bunny. You realise you do have beauty."

"Yeah! Like Natsu said, in your art and yourself."

Lucy sighed and put her hands down. "Thanks guys.." she smiled. "No problem lu." levy giggled and started to spoon her arm again. Gajeel sighed and leaned back. They pressed play on the movie, and didn't say a word.

Later on when they were watching the movie again, she still thought about his and their words.

How come people saw the beauty in her when she couldn't see it for herself?

* * *

"Alright class. Before we head inside just no flash photography. Phones would be alright, just take the flash off. And also absolutely NO touching anything."

The bus finally stopped and everyone got in a line to get off the bus. Lucy stood up and waited for an opening in the line.

"Luce." Natsu said as he stood in line and held a spot open for her. She smiled "Thank you." she squeezed in front of him.

Natsu felt her back on him. And she smelt of vanilla. Lucy felt nervous as Natsu stood towering over her. She could feel his breath on her neck sending chills all over her body. Her shoulders tensed.

Finally the line started to move and the two got off the bus. A huge gust of wind hit Lucy and sent her hair flying. "Oh geez" she said as she held her hair down. He grinned "Come on." he lead her inside.

When they entered the gallery it was huge. Everyone gasped at the sight. Lucy couldn't help but gasp too. And at the entrance a sculpture of Zeus was there made of lego's. The guys of course stood there and gawked at it.

"Hello everyone! So today we'll be seeing some pieces of Greek art. But before we do I want everyone to gather in this room."

A small young woman smiled and pointed towards the room. Everyone started to flood into it. "Coats and jackets to the side room over there." she pointed to another room. Lucy and Natsu stood close to each other and headed into the room where everyone was.

The room was a yellow with pictures of the Greek gods. From Zeus to Hestia. Lucy felt her little heart dancing in her chest as she tried hiding her excitement.

They all sat down. The woman came back and smiled as she stood in front of everyone. "Alright who know's about Greek mythology?" she asked. Everyone went quiet. Lucy noticed and put up her hand slowly.

"So you do? Can you name any of the Gods and Goddesses?"

"Um.. Yeah there's Poseidon god of the sea, Hera the Goddess of marriage, and even a god for wine Dionysus."

"Great! Just so you guys know there are a lot of them. But anyways let's get started on the tour shall we?"

Later on they were put into group. Girls and Boys so Natsu and Lucy were separated. They were all given a pad and pieces of printer paper with a pencil. Lucy grabbed a handful of the paper and attached it to her pad.

"The assignment as we go along is to sketch as much things as you can. There will be a lot so take your time."

Lucy squealed. Natsu smiled. "Of course you're happy." he nudged her. She laughed and clutched her pencil. Soon the two groups left on their ways. The boys group were lead by a small old man, who Lucy liked since he was nice.

They showed them a family tree of the Gods and Goddesses. And a huge foot of a broken statue from thousands of years ago. It was weird since it shimmered gold. Lucy still enjoyed it though.

They got to a second room. That room was connected to 2 other rooms that didn't have doors. The doors were replaced by a huge hallway, the rooms were open,and they didn't have roofs so you could see the huge buildings roof top.

The room had those white sculptures. And even the real columns.

They were all assigned to draw a picture of them. Either just a jewel or the whole thing. The lady gave facts as they drew.

Lucy drew the Goddess Aphrodite, Goddess of love. She figured it would be nice since everyone else was drawing the other sculptures.

They gathered again as they were done. "Everyone put your pads down and walk in a circle going clockwise."

When they started to walk they looked at each picture. Some of them half finished or not even done. Some finished and they looked amazing.

"Woah look at Lucy's" one of the girls said as the girls gathered around hers.

"You're lucky you can draw like that Lucy"

"It look's real!"

"Omg that's awesome."

She blushed and gave a half smile. "Thanks. All of your drawings look pretty cool too."

They headed off to the other room. In which had pottery next. They started to draw again. And again the lady told of the tales of the pottery and what they meant.

"Oh it looks like we found the girls group" The old man chaperone chuckled.

Lucy looked up and seen the guys group, as they headed into the room of sculptures. Lucy continued to draw as the guys group passed by.

Natsu tried to wave at Lucy. But he just smiled and watched as she was in the zone, concentrated as she stood in front of the pottery. Natsu just smiled again before heading off with the rest of the group.

"You draw very nicely."

Lucy looked up once someone started to talk to her. She held her breath as she realised who it was.

Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

 **Ugh. I just want to curl up in bed.**

 **Please review and enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

Lisanna gave a cheerful sweet smile towards Lucy. "I like the way you made the shape. It's so balanced." Lucy smiled nervously not knowing how to react.

"Thank you."

Lisanna nodded before walking away towards another piece of pottery.

Lisanna was another one of those people Lucy got nervous around. Lisanna looked like a bisque doll. Her pale skin, she had beautiful blue eyes that matched the sky, and she even had snow white hair to match her complexion. Whenever Lucy was around her she felt intimidated. I mean who didn't?

Compared to Lucy, Lucy looked like a potato with eyes. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Now let's head into the next room."

The group moved into the other room. It had a few sections for each God and had the most armour though. But most of them were amazing. Lucy felt her nerdiness coming out.

Lucy started to sketch immediately.

"Now this assignment all of you have to search around the room. And look for a creature of some sort. Can someone give me an example?"

"Like satyrs and centaurs. The minotaur, um the hydra, and the classic three headed hell dog cerberus."

Lucy spoke loudly as she continued to draw.

Levy walked up to her next. "You're sure happy." she laughed. Lucy just smiled and continued. Levy watched as she started to sketch out Artemis's wolves.

"Are those wolves?"

"Yep. Artemis's to be exact"

"Pfft. Nerd."

Levy elbowed her softly before the two bursted out laughing.

The tour was done and everyone got to explore the whole gallery for a half hour. Lucy escaped the Greek area of the gallery. As much as she loved it she wanted to see more than just the naked sculptures and paintings of them. She knew that the body was an art form but it got uncomfortable after awhile.

Natsu stood at the gift shop. Bored. Their group was done a bit earlier than the girls. He watched as the crowd of girls started to disperse. Lucy walked fast towards some hallway. Since gray and the others left already he figured to go with her.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted before running towards her. "Oh. Hey Natsu." she smiled and stopped in her tracks. "Where you going?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders "Anywhere really. I'm trying to find some paintings or at least some other stuff besides greek mythology."

"Okay good. Can I come? I sort of want to escape that scenery too."

Lucy nodded and smiled. The two then wandered off somewhere. Finally Lucy found the place she wanted to be in. The room was filled of paintings and sculptures. Some were plain some were colourful. Either way it got her blood pumping.

There was a huge canvas that filled the entire wall and shimmered metallic colours. It caught her eye and she stood in front of it. Lucy looked around before touching it. There were staples on it. She gasped and squealed.

"What? What is it?" Natsu asked and stood behind her. "It's made out of staples!" she exclaimed. "Woah" he touched it too. "It says it's even made from a local artist." Lucy smiled brightly.

"These are cool"

"I know right?"

The two looked at each other. Natsu's heart stopped. Lucy smiled and wandered off to look at the other pieces of art. Natsu covered his mouth. He shook his head before following behind her.

"Natsu come look at this one!"

He stood behind her again. This time it was a long canvas. Painted from acrylics and gouche. Millions of colours filled the huge canvas. Lucy felt as if her eyes were blessed at the sight of it since it was so beautiful. Everything made her so excited and thrilled in the gallery she might die from over excitement.

"I wish I could make something like this" she sighed. "You will." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him. Natsu stared at her. Feeling the tension she looked down. Her face going red almost.

"Let's.. Let's go look at these ones over here." she coughed and walked away fast. Natsu ran a hand through his hair before trailing behind her.

"Ooh wait!" Lucy stopped and took off her backpack. "What? Did you lose something?" she dug deep in her bag. Before pulling out her phone. "I wanna take a picture." she smiled and opened the camera on her phone.

"Of us?" He asked and pointed at himself. "Sure! I wouldn't mind. It'd be like.. a reminder of this day." she smiled before walking towards him. "We should take a picture in front of that painting." Natsu suggested.

The two stood in front of the painting. They posed. Natsu smiled and leaned a bit down towards Lucy. He could smell the vanilla scent on her again. Lucy smiled brightly before taking the picture.

She took it. And she looked at it right away. The two of them and the painting showed up on the screen. "Nice." Natsu smiled. "Thanks for the-" she turned her head. His face inches away from hers. Her eyes widened. So did his.

"Picture." she said silently in a whisper. Seconds later she looked away. Her whole body was practically blushing. Her heart raced. Face burning.

Natsu felt his face go hot too. His ears went red. He ran his hand through his hair again.

Lucy was still strange.

* * *

The two continued to look at each room and what they held. There was one room of portraits of people. Some looked warped which made Natsu laugh.

"Luce look at this one. One of the eyes are bigger than the other." he burst out laughing. Lucy sighed and smacked him in the arm. "You can't make fun of someone's art! You do realise that someone worked hard on it. " she sat down at one of the many seats that each room held in the centre.

"I didn't say they weren't good." Natsu wiped a tear from his eye and sat beside her. She stared at the painting held on the wall. Natsu did too.

"I hope I can become this great of an artist."

Natsu turned and looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked her. "To have my piece in a gallery". Her eyes still gazing at the paintings. "I wish to create something that.. That people will love. Not just for the way it looks. But.. from the feeling I put into it."

She looked at him. "It's my dream" she smiled. Natsu sat there quietly. Amazed by her words.

"Well let's continue. I want to see everything this gallery has to offer" she laughed and got up. She started to walk away. But stopped once she noticed Natsu was still sitting there.

"Are you coming?" she asked. He shook his head and got up. "Yeah. I'm coming" he scoffed and put his hands in his pockets.

Eventually the two finally seen what the top floor of the gallery had to offer.

* * *

By the time they were done they all headed to a different entrance. Which again, was huge. But this time the room held huge tapestries which almost filled the wall. The lady gave a short fact on the tapestries. And even showed them were the greeks cut the tapestries for doors. And eventually sewed them back on.

Lucy sat down at a seat again. Her feet were sore. She rubbed her neck.

"That was pretty cool wasn't it?" Natsu sat down beside her again. She nodded furiously. "Cool isn't even the word to describe it!" she smiled.

"Luckily I even took some photos on the way." Lucy flashed her phone. Natsu did too. "So did I." she smiled and put hers away.

Natsu held his hand out towards her. Lucy stared at him confused. "What?" she asked. "Can I see the sketches you did today? And I know you did them so you can't lie." she sighed. She dug into her bag.

Finding them Lucy handed them to him.

"These are good. How long did they take you?"

"About 5 minutes each one."

He looked at her. "What?" he asked her shocked. His mouth dropped. "I wanted to get as much as I can!" she grabbed them and stuffed them in her bag. "Geez. All I got was to draw zeus and whatever that old man said." He grumbled as he cracked his back. "You sure have one heck of a hand." He told her. She rolled her wrist. Lucy smiled.

The bus eventually arrived. Everyone got on and eventually left the building.

On the bus Lucy sat by herself. She grabbed her phone, bored. And checked all the pictures she took today. Cherishing the small memories she made there.

The last one was of her and Natsu. She stared at it. You could see the emerald green in Natsu's eyes. And his jawline that looked like you'd get a cut from touching it. Just seeing him made her chest tighten. She breathed in and shut her phone off before shoving it in her pocket.

"Hey."

She jumped up startled. Lisanna was leaning over the seat. "You're Lucy right?" she smiled. "Um.. Y-Yeah." she nodded. "You really have talent. Just thought I'd let you know." she winked and grinned. "Thanks. Again.." Lucy smiled softly as she thanked for the compliment.

"Oh yeah. I'm Lisanna" she held her hand out. Lucy grabbed it and Lisanna shook her hand. Her hand was so soft. But surprisingly a bit bigger than Lucy's.

"You already know my name." Lucy smiled. Lisanna giggled.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned around at the sound of her name and let go of her hand. "Sorry. I have to go. My friend needs me. But nice chat Lucy!" Lisanna grinned and disappeared over the seat.

Lucy smiled. Just talking to Lisanna made her heart warm. Despite what Mirajanes says Lisanna was actually really sweet. Even if she hung around people like Gray Fullbuster and other spoiled snobs like him.

When Lucy got home she plopped on her bed. She was tired. She grabbed her phone. And the first thing she saw was the picture of her and Natsu.

Lucy smiled.

* * *

 **It's been a long 3 days for me. But somehow I got 2 chapters in O.O**

 **More to come hopefully. I have a creative streak right now and I'm trying to put it to good.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy sat behind the counter at work, bored. All the customers were taken care of so her and Mirajane stood behind the counter talking. Exams were coming up and they made plans to study together.

"Oh my gosh."

Mirajane said as she ducked down. Lucy looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" she asked as she got off the stool. Mirajane peeked over the counter. Looking in that direction her heart dropped.

There stood Gray, Natsu, Loke, and even Bixslow. Lucy ducked behind the counter too. The two hid themselves as they watched them sit down in a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"I'm not serving them!"

"What?! I'm not either!"

They both groaned in unison. Lucy put her head down. Why? Why of all places to eat here? Lucy picked this restaurant since she knew they wouldn't eat here. And maybe since the pay was good and it was close by.

"If we go over there they'll tell everyone we work here. And I don't want people to see me in this clothing." Mirajane sighed as she went even lower. "Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked as she lifted her head. to peek over a bit. "Swimming practice." Mirajane said as Lucy groaned. Juvia wouldn't mind. Plus her crush was sitting over there, if she were here she'd skip over there in a heartbeat with food ready.

The four sat there laughing already. Lucy sighed and looked around the restaurant for other workers. Just her and Mirajane were working, crap. Thinking, she clenched her hands and breathed in.

"I-I'll do it."

Lucy got up and grabbed her pad. "What? Are you sure? I can do it if you want." Mirajane stood up. Lucy held the pen in her hand, nervous. She nodded before walking around the counter. Heading towards them her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Natsu looked up and waved at her, the other three looked at her as well and started to snicker. She gulped before standing at the edge of the table. Getting her waitress voice on she tried to speak.

"Woah Lucy what's with the get-up?"

Gray said and raised an eyebrow, smirking. She looked down at her uniform. "Um-" she said before getting interrupted by the three of them. Loke looked up at her and smirked.

"Hey baby come and sit down with us, there's room." Loke winked and scooted over. He patted the little area beside him. "Or you can sit on my lap" She blushed "I'm working." Lucy said as she held the pad tightly in her hands.

"C'mon it won't take long. Please? For me?"

Natsu pushed his face away. "Fuck off you sleaze." Bixslow started to laugh. "Hey!" Loke exclaimed before falling to the side. "What can I-" She stopped since she was interrupted again. "Wanna go you punk?!" Loke got up. "Bring it." Natsu grinned as Loke stood up. Natsu slammed his hands on the table. Lucy felt a rush of panic. They can't fight here!

"WhatcanIgetyouguystodrink?"

She said in one breath before they said anything. The two looked at her before realising. "Oh!" Loke sat down and looked in the menu. They all went quiet for a moment as they decided what to drink. Lucy blew out a small breath of relief.

"Coke."

"Same here."

"I think I'll have a Iced Tea."

"You sell any beer here?"

Gray leaned back as he waited. "I know you're under age Gray." Lucy scoffed as she wrote down the drinks. "Fine I'll have a ice water." she wrote that down.

Lucy turned on her heel and walked away. "Baby come back!" Loke shouted. Lucy felt her shoulders go tense as she practically ran away. Getting behind the counter she cowered.

Mirajane shook her head. "I don't get why Lisanna likes to hang out with them. They're so loud." Mirajane said as she crossed her arms, dissapointed. "They're disturbing the other customers." Lucy looked over the counter. And the people surrounding them kept looking back.

Once she got the drinks and gave it to them she crossed her arms. "Keep it down." They looked at her confused. "W'atcha mean by that?" Bixslow said. "I mean that you're getting loud." She was starting to get annoyed with them.

"Was that a threat?"

Lucy sighed and held the tray in her hands tightly. "It's obviously not a threat." She said. " All I'm saying is can you please calm down, there are other people are trying to eat." They all raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy felt as if they were getting more annoying now.

"It's not a library." Bixslow argued. She straightened her self out. "Still." Lucy clicked her pen. Pointing it at her pad.

"Now what do you want to eat?"

Getting their orders down next she rushed behind the counter again before _any_ of them can breathe. "Are you sure you can handle them?" Mirajane asked as she put a hand on her back. "Yes." she replied. But all she wanted to say was no, she couldn't. But she didn't want to cause Mirajane any problems.

It was bad enough in school having them around. Lucy sighed and brushed her hair back from her face.

* * *

A couple minutes later when they food was ready they started getting rowdy again.

"Is the food coming?!"

Bixslow shouted as he stood up in his seat. The people around them kept staring and whispering. She flinched as she piled the food on the tray. Okay now they were being plain out rude.

Their voices echoed in the restaurant. Their laughter was even more louder. He tolerance for them kept getting lower each minute.

Slamming their food on the table she crossed her arms again. "Enough!" she exclaimed. They all stared up at her. "It was okay with the flirting and interruptions but now you're all being a real inconvienience." Now her hand were on her hips.

"This isn't school. You can't act like some spoiled kids."

Natsu shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. "We aren't spoiled." Gray said through a mouthful of burger. She felt like a ticking time bomb. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair, brushing it back.

"Please just… settle down."

Natsu nodded and grinned. "Rodger." she walked away again. Her heart was beating fastly and she could feel steam coming out of her ears from how annoyed and mad she was.

Next was the bill. She put on the table along with little mints. Before she could run away Gray started to talk.

"Hey Lucy."

She stopped and turned around. "I don't think we have enough money." her face was getting red with anger. "What." she said as she gritted her teeth. "Ooh, yeah, sorry" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled conceitedly. "I was actually wondering.." Gray held the piece of paper in his hands.

"Since you're our friend and all,"

She scoffed as she stood there. Since when have they been friends?

"I was hoping all of this would be free."

 _Boom._

"What?!" She slammed her hands on the table even louder. Shaking all the plates and glass cups.

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell are you getting this for free! You either pay or I can speak to the manager. And don't try to smooth talk me, I'm not one of your little girlfriends that'll fall for it." she scoffed, turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could. Even stomping in the process. She threw the tray on the counter as she passed it.

"Take care of it please."

She asked Mirajane before she grabbed her sweater. "Lucy wait." Natsu said as he got up from his seat. Leaving out the back door she grabbed her bike and walked away. She couldn't handle it. Nope. Her tolerance for grown ass men was _low._

Natsu rushed out the back door and ran up to her. "Luce." he called out to her. She ignored. "Luce!" He walked beside her. Lucy frowned and walked faster, but he kept up with her pace.

"Look I'm sorry for the way we acted back there."

She scoffed as she shook her head. "You should be." she stopped. "Do you realise I could've lost my job back there if I let you guys not pay?" Natsu looked down. "It was rude of you guys to yell and shout. And I even told you guys to quiet it down but you didn't listen." Lucy felt her face was still red. "And you were disturbing other customers which is _not_ okay!" Steam was practically coming out of her ears at this point.

"I know and I'm sorry! I didn't know they were going to be that loud."

"Eat at a Burger King if you're going to be like that."

Lucy pushed her bike and walked away. "Look- Lucy don't be so mad." Natsu followed her. "Oh I am going to be mad!" Lucy spat. "Lucy." Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"Whatever. Just go back and make sure they pay. I'm blaming you four if I'm out of a job."

Lucy stormed off with her bike as Natsu was left there, with the feeling of guilt.

* * *

Natsu got back to the restaurant. And the three of them were just heading out the door. "Woah wait." Natsu said as he ran up to them. "Did you guys pay?" he asked as he looked in the window of the restaurant.

"Yeah we did." Loke sighed. "Dude I didn't know she was going to get that pissed off." Gray sighed too as he scratched the back of his head. "I was just joking around to see if she'd laugh at least. She seemed pretty annoyed at us." Gray said as he looked down at the ground.

"Bad move." Bixslow nudged him the side. "Yeah. You could've made her lose her job you ice head." He pushed him. Gray just sighed again. "Is she that pissed off or what?" He asked him.

"She seemed like it. She got mad at me and stormed off on her bike."

"Maybe I'll go talk to her-"

Loke said as he walked away. All three of them stopping him. "I feel shitty now." Bixslow crossed his arms. "Were we that loud?" Bixslow asked.

"Yeah, you were."

Mirajane stood there behind the four of them. "Look, you guys were acting like jerks." she put a hand on her hips. "She deserves an a apology at least." Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Seriously though, you guys could've at least toned it down a bit."

"I though she was kidding with all the 'keep it downs'!"

Mirajane started to get even madder. She grumbled, scaring the shit out of all of them. Mirajane was _not_ a happy camper when she got mad. "Sorry!" They all said in unison. "...Whatever. Anyway she does need an a apology." she turned on her heel. "I'm going back inside. I'm still on my shift." she waved and headed back inside like she said. "If she doesn't get an a apology we're going to have a talk" She said in a tone that sent shivers down their spines. The sound of the bell rang and she was gone.

Natsu looked down at the ground. The guilt was still there.

"I'll apologise at school tomorrow." Gray said as he started to walk away. "Same here." Bixslow followed behind him, so did Loke.

They all said their goodbyes and Natsu was left there alone again. He felt bad. He thought it'd be a good idea to go there since he knew Lucy worked there. Like what Gray did, it was a bad move.

" _Are you kidding me? No way in hell are you getting this for free! You either pay or I can speak to the manager. And don't try to smooth talk me, I'm not one of your little girlfriends that'll fall for it."_

He sighed and turned around, and started to head home.

* * *

 **Lmao sorry I had this ready like 2 nights ago but I either got lazy to upload or I didn't have wifi.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Don't forget to review and enjoy.**


End file.
